galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Pluto
Did Pluto actually need to be classified as a planet in the early years of the Union in order to have a p-rep of their own? No, in matters of service, politics and all practical matters the term means little. It was used because Sarans, Pan Sarans colonized and occupied planets. Only Terrans (United Earth) coloinized everything that could possibly squeeze a few humans on it and provide them with something to do. But even Earth colonized Planets foremost. It was requested by the Plutonians only because they have a chip on their shoulder and developed a collective neurosis. (Some experts claim Plutonians are the Galaxies champion moaners and complainers) Almost every one not from Pluto agrees: Only a miserable Plutonian is truly happy They demanded that Pluto was declared a Planet. Since no one objected it was granted. Of course after reading it I noticed it was poorly worded. You are very welcome to alter more just a word and change the entire or even article if you notice it needs improvement. Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 00:04, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Well, I wanted to make sure that being an official planet wasn't an important distinction early on in the Union. I knew that by Olafson's time it certainly didn't matter but wasn't sure about the period immediately following the Union founding. I was honestly going to be more than a little surprised if it made any sort of difference as to whether Pluto got its own p-rep. SoronelHaetir (talk) 00:19, March 8, 2014 (UTC) I had written a short story about Pluto (inspired by the decision to declassify it) When I grew up Pluto was a planet. I envisoned what colonizing Pluto would be like. This is how I came up with this idea of them having a chip on their shoulder. I never published the story but may alter it a little and add it to the Tales of the Galaxies collection. Anyhow you are mostly welcome to alter it anyway you like to have it make better sense. I started the Wiki for two reasons: to flesh out the GC Universe. The idea of every person even just mentioned has a place and a story and that the Union is a reflection of the Utopia I like to live in. The other reason was to have sort of a consistent reference for myself. Before the stroke I traveled a lot (I work in the film industry and find myself in trailers and on sets all around the globe. Not always having my note books, reference material and all the tid bits I use to write. Flashdrives and external hard drives tend to not work when you need them. Or I realize the one I have with me is not the one I am sure has that piece of writing on,the one I wanted to use) This Wiki has grown and is a nice body of info but it is not set in stone and is in need of editing and of course can always use more content. With each new page our little Universe grows . It helped to transfer my characters from two dimensional card board figures into living creatures that tell me in their own voices what is going on. Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 00:49, March 8, 2014 (UTC) NICE !!! Instant update...Thanks !!! Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 04:03, July 16, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome. I saw these on a newspost on my facebook page, and just had to add them as I really liked them. Dusty Hicksdustin (talk) 04:29, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Between all the Email Gate, ISIS and Greece crap news, it is very nice to read and see news about science and exploration news. I enjoyed the Pluto news too Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 10:46, July 16, 2015 (UTC)